Die Tonight, Live Tomorrow
by grandlinegirl
Summary: Naruto comes home from a mission to find something he never expected.


Naruto sighed with relief when the main gates of Konoha came into view. Team Kakashi had been away on an A-Rank mission for two weeks, and they were lucky to have finished two days early. They were all exhausted and more than happy to be home.

Once through the gates, Naruto stopped to catch his breath. Hunching over, he braced his hands on his knees and breathed deeply the familiar scents of the village.

"Do you want to get some ramen?" Yamato offered as the rest of the team came to a stop beside him.

"Nah, I've got something to do," Naruto grinned sheepishly.

Sakura shot him a knowing look as they passed by, and Naruto's cheeks reddened slightly.

Shrugging, he jumped onto a nearby rooftop and took off at a run as he rushed to his new apartment.

He had just moved into it a month earlier, and it was already so much better than his run down little place had been. This apartment was spacious, with a big bedroom off the vast living room. The kitchen was even in a separate room!

Naruto's smile grew with each few feet gained. It stretched his whole face as the apartment complex came into view; and his heart started to thunder loudly in his chest.

The apartment was on the top floor, so he used a few well placed jumps to get him there. It took a few minutes for him to find his key, as he'd had to relocate it a few times during the mission, but he eventually found it and let himself inside.

The home was dark. All of the lights were off, save for the bedroom, wherea small sliver of light escaped from underneath the door.

_He must be in bed already_, Naruto thought, grinning maliciously.

Slipping off his shoes in the entranceway, Naruto silently made his way across the space, heading towards the door. He knew that he should shower, but he wanted nothing more than to slip into bed with his roommate.

He stealthily made his way to the door and worked it open slowly so that it would make no noise. His eyes widened when he peeked through the crack.

His roommate was indeed in bed, but he wasn't alone.

His lover of a year and a half was kneeling on the bed – _their bed_ – and another man – someone he didn't recognize – was on their hands and knees in front of him. The man was moaning and groaning as his lover thrust in and out of him.

Rage exploded throughout the blond. He knew his eyes had already turned red, and his fangs and claws lengthened dangerously. He grasped his head, his claws digging into his skin as he choked back howls of rage. Blood ran down from the places his claws pierced, but he didn't care. His heart ached violently, and it took everything he had not to let the bile that was steadily rising in his throat escape.

The urge to rip the strangers throat out overwhelmed him and his feet moved forward of their own accord.

The Kyuubi inside of him was screaming, telling him to kill, to extract his revenge for yet another betrayal.

Naruto nodded vaguely and pushed the door open as he moved forward, his vacant red eyes fixed on the two men. In the back of his mind, he knew that he was losing control, but he couldn't stop it. He distantly heard a bubbling noise and his whole body tensed as the fox's clock began to take hold of him.

A savage growl tore from Naruto's throat and both men froze, turning wide eyes on the blond.

"Naruto..." his lover's voice whispered, his eyes shining with disbelief.

"Shut up," Naruto growled viciously.

"Naruto, this isn't...you weren't supposed to be back for two more days..."

"So now it's my fucking fault, is it?" Naruto grinned maliciously as he strode towards them.

The other man was trembling with fear as he took in the appearance of the crazed blond.

"I-I," he stuttered. "I h-have to go!"

The man cried as he jumped out of the bed and ran headlong towards the window. He was naked but it didn't seem to bother him as he smashed through the glass, shattering it and sending shards flying everywhere.

Naruto didn't notice. He had eyes only for his boyfriend.

"Naruto...you need to calm down," he pleaded.

"Calm...down...?"

Naruto paused at the edge of the mattress. His chest was heaving and tears streamed steadily down his cheeks as he reached to the ground and grasped a shard of glass.

He looked down, studying his wild reflection in the polished surface.

"I'm a monster," Naruto whispered. "No wonder you don't love me."

"You're not a monster, Naruto!" his boyfriend cried. "I love you."

"Lies!" Naruto growled, lifting the shard of glass and pointing it threateningly at his lover.

"Naruto, don't. Put it down. We can work this out."

"No."

Naruto crawled onto the bed and grasped his boyfriend's arm firmly before he could get away. He pulled him into his lap and wrapped an arm around his waist to keep him in place. With his other hand, the blond placed the shard against his throat.

Naruto cried out as he pressed firmly into his lover's throat.

Blood trickled down, the stream growing steadily as he cut deeper. Finally, he plunged the shard in, severing the major artery. Blood spurted thickly over him as his lover's life ended.

The Kyuubi was roaring with laughter.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto screamed as he bolted up in bed.

His body was sticky with sweat; his blond locks were pasted to his face and tears streamed from his eyes. He sucked in deep breaths, trying to calm his breathing and prevent the oncoming panic attack.

He jumped violently when a hand touched his back.

"What's wrong?" Kiba murmured, sitting up and wrapping his arms around the blond.

"Kiba?" Naruto whispered as he leaned back, relaxing into the brunette's arms.

"Who else would it be?" Kiba chuckled as he sniffed the air.

He had known that Naruto was having a bad dream, but it wasn't smart to wake a ninja in the midst of one. He'd waited tensely while the blond tossed and turned, and his heart had clenched painfully when he scented tears.

Kiba nuzzled the blonds' neck and kissed him tenderly as he stroked his damp hair. He kissed his way up Naruto's neck and then grasped his chin, turning his head so he could kiss him gently.

Akamaru whined as he crawled into Naruto's lap, and the blond reached down to stroke his head.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Naruto shook his head and flopped back on the bed, snuggling into Kiba's warmth. He sighed happily when Akamaru crawled behind him and lay down against his back.

"No...it was just a dream," Naruto smiled softly and leaned forward to connect their lips once more.


End file.
